


Turn The Heat Up

by Loethlin



Series: A fan walks into a meta cafe... [7]
Category: Martha Stewart - Fandom, Mass Effect
Genre: Chocolate, Cooking, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Kink Meme, Talk Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon on Mass Effect Kink Meme said: captcha: tryLess heat --haha Now I'm thinking of Garrus cooking.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Turn The Heat Up

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on Mass Effect Kink Meme said: captcha: tryLess heat --haha Now I'm thinking of Garrus cooking.

The heat of the studio lights was awful. He couldn't believe his cake would look even remotely edible in this awful, burning heat.

He twitched nervously in his seat as Martha continued to dissect his and Shepard's family life. Was Jane happy with their adopted baby?

"I understand you learned a recipe for Jane's favourite chocolate cake?" Martha finally said as one of the cameras focused on Shepard smiling and waving enthusiastically from the front row.

He jumped up and rushed to the stove.

"That's right! The first step is pre-heating your oven!" he said, cranking the heat to max.


End file.
